


The Omega Curse

by Marzipan1920



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boy Love, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, I mean a really big asshole, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Omegaverse, Rutting, Stalking, Swearing, Yandere, girl love, omegas are looked down upon, original male is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzipan1920/pseuds/Marzipan1920
Summary: As an Omega life is hard, life is very hard and unfair. Evie has spent most of her life locked away and fighting for her basic human rights. Now a time has come and Evie was enrolled into the leading college of her area, and she couldn't be more thrilled. Well until her omega trait captures the unwanted attention of Adam, what people consider a perfect Alpha. Can Evie avoid Adam and make her way through college life like a normal person? Or will her second gender dictate the rest of her life?
Relationships: Chubby MC, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Ok to start this is a first at original work so please be kind lol also this is based in the omegaverse so those of you well versed in the universe will know the basics of what the second genders are. I'm sort of testing the waters with this piece seeing if there is much of an interest in my take on omegaverse. I love feedback as long as it's done tactfully please don't just tear me down if it's not your cup of tea. I thank you ahead now for that. Kudos are also life for me they keep me going. I'm also writing this in tribute to the manga type works of omegeverse. Well then that said I hope you enjoy and please be mindful of tags incase you are easily triggered. Oh and I apologize now for any grammar and mistakes I may have missed.

The Omega Curse

Chapter 1

Let’s begin this with the basic’s of being an Omega. Omega’s like the name entails is the lowest of the second genders, lower and looked down upon. No one and I mean none wanted to be an Omega. It was a curse to be an Omega to be a slave to your animalistic instincts to be a slave to the Alpha. The omega lived for the Alpha, to please their Alpha, to be bred by their Alpha. Omega’s were allowed only one mate their lives, one mate that would bite their scent glands and thus creating a life long bond. Omega’s were usually kept as broodmares, again thus the term The Omega Curse. No one wanted to be an Omega.

The Alpha the dominate second gender the gender all wanted, the strong gender, the smart and well off gender. Alpha’s were usually from elite families, the strong genes of people that tended to be interbred to keep the blood as pure as possible. Alpha’s that were able to find an Omega mate were always the most lucky. Alpha’s along with beta’s (The most common second gender) out numbered the Omega’s greatly. Omega’s were rare, but so coveted by the Alpha, so desired by the Alpha. The perfect mate for the Alpha. Who didn’t want the perfect mate?

Now years upon years with the hexarchy being the way it was the Omega’s were left little to no choice of their partners or how their lives were lived in general. Jobs were scarce to none existent, due to their heats which left the omega in a thrall of need for three to four days, the only relief was that of an Alpha to mate them. This left too many cases of Omegas being raped and Alpha’s rutting so wildly they would bring harm to those around them especially anyone that neared an omega they felt claim too. Now however as science and medicine had developed so did the solutions for Omega’s. With the availability of suppressants an Omega was able to keep their heats under control, sometimes avoiding them completely, though that was a very rare case. The new medicine gave the Omega a voice, a chance to properly attend school, get a job and even date properly and pick their mate. Ah but of course don’t forget the Alpha and their need to own and control the Omega… their pure desire and need for the lower gender. Many people fought for the Omega cause, omega, beta, and few alpha alike. People believed they needed more rights, they deserved more rights, regardless of second gender they were people too and this sort of human behaviour was nothing more than barbaric. Most agreed, Alpha’s though a few did most wanted their Omega’s to stay just that THEIR Omega’s. The need in the Alpha to dominate was strong, but so was the voice of the people. So this is where we start in a world where basic human rights are still being fought for, and one Omega that was caught in the midst of the fight and the domineering hand of an Alpha that had found himself in a desperate need for the Omega.

Eve or as most called her Evie was standing in a clustered hall of other young adults, all getting their things together for the new semester. Evie had enrolled late for her college courses, a rather large fight had erupted with her desire to attend between her brothers, mother and father. Her father surprisingly enough being the only one on her side. Since the use of suppressants being legal and now a daily used drug of the Omegas Evie pressured more and more to go to school, she had her own life goals and she wanted to achieve them regardless of some self loving Alpha’s. No offense of course to her wonderful family.

Evie was the second child of an Alpha mother and Beta father, her two brother one older one younger both blessed with that alpha gender. None of her Alpha family members supported her desire to not only attend college but to live on campus because of the distance. Her father though god bless the man supported her whole heartedly, his view was his daughter deserved to live for herself and if she wanted an education she had every right to that education. Though he of course didn’t not have his own reservations. That was brought to light with the cans of mace he stuck in her luggage, the newest cellphone, and even little switch blade he attached to her key chain. She thought back to the conversation when he attached that key chain to her purse.

“Just cut their balls off honey” He said.

“What if it’s a girl?” Evie questioned.

“Stabbing would suffice” 

Evie laughed harder than she should have. What a father she had.

Evie grinned at the memory, she couldn’t ask for a better or loving family. Regardless of her Omega gender they loved her dearly and fought just as dearly for her. Evie was homeschooled and Alpha’s other than her brothers of course were not welcome within spitting distance of the girl. Her younger brother Mitch was a year behind her and currently getting ready for enrollment so he could be on campus with her, and well her personal watch dog. Like most Omega’s Evie was attractive, made to lure the Alpha’s in. She was a little shorter than average maybe 5’3 long blonde hair that she usually pulled back in a braid. She had beautiful Amber coloured eyes, olive toned skin and a smile that was just enchanting. However what Evie didn’t like about herself would be her weight. Evie even though she was an Omega didn’t adhere by the average Omega being lithe and slender. Evie was a woman with curves, her breasts were large, her hips also wide and very much child bearing, then there was the little soft pouch on her tummy. She was just that word soft. She worked on it as most woman would, but the call of brownies and bread were at times too strong. Her friends said it was endearing, that she was adorable and cuddly. She didn’t really want to be referred to as soft and cuddly she wasn’t poohbear… Ugh time to move on from that train of thought.

“Hey poohbear” 

Evie visibly flinched at the nickname. She kept her eyes closed praying the offender would move on.

“Hey poohbear don’t ignore me” Evie peeled her eyes open and looked up at the owner of the voice.

Adam, Adam Matherson stood looming over her. Adam was tall, well built, well loved Alpha. Unfortunately enough for Evie she was on his radar the first day she entered the campus. He had dark chestnut brown hair that seemed to fall perfectly everytime he pushed it back, and eyes so blue it would rival a sapphire. He was by all means perfection, everything an Alpha should be. Handsome, smart sitting at the top of every class, athletic, and of course well off. There wasn’t a beta, omega or Alpha woman or man that didn’t want in Adam’s pants.

“Adam” Evie greeted feeling her stomach roll in anxiety.

“Why so distant there chubby?” Adam reached out poking the soft curves of her hips.

Evie felt her face flush with embarrassment and anger. Why did he have to even notice her? Evie had never attended a public school in her life and now here at 19 years old it was turning into one of her worst experiences. Wasn’t bullying for grade school?

“I’ve got class sorry Adam we will ah, talk another time” Evie ducked under his arm in a haste to escape the looming alpha.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa what’s the hurry the bell hasn’t even gone?” Adam reached around grabbing Evie by the top of her arm.

“I just” She swallowed hard “I just don’t want to be late”

“Fuck off Adam” Came another female voice. 

Evie felt herself jerked back and into the arms of yet another Alpha.

Randi stood behind Evie holding her rather protectively from behind. Randi was a bombshell, tall, legs for days, long chestnut brown hair with just as dark eyes. She was the poster girl for Alpha’s as was Adam. They would probably make the perfect off-spring if it wasn’t for the fact they hated each-other.  
Adam gave a snarl at the intimate hold Randi had Evie in.

“Don’t you have a broomstick to go fly away on” Adam snapped back.

“Nah, I left it at home” Randi retorted not missing a beat.

Evie hated that trapped feeling she got between the to dominate people, the simple smell of the alpha’s to an omega was almost debilitating never mind being sandwiched between two. 

Adam opened his mouth as if to respond when the shrill buzz of the school bell alerted them to class starting.

“I’ll see you at lunch poohbear” Adam gave a rather wicked grin before shouldering his bag and being off.

“Poohbear” Randi repeated “What a dick”

“Thank you Randi” Evie turned to give her thanks to the Alpha girl.

“God your adorable, don’t think anything of it Adam is a prick” Randi gave Evie’s cheek a pinch.

‘Alpha’s’ She thought bitterly no matter how many steps an Omega takes forwards they still treat us like small little dolls, like toys or pets. Evie knew Randi wasn’t trying to be that way Randi was one of those legit decent human beings, but no matter what she was still an Alpha.

“Yea” Evie sighed.

“What’s your next class?” She asked draping her long arm over Evie’s shoulder. 

“Ah history of architecture” Evie pulled out her schedule looking it over “Then design”

“Oooh you signed up for all the artsy fartsy classes” Randi giggled.

“What can I say it’s where my heart lies” Evie smiled at her friend.

“Well I’m off to finance management with dick head, we of course have to major in the same damn thing, take care of yourself I’ll try and find you at lunch” With that Randi kissed Evie gently on the cheek before ducking out.

Evie smiled warmly at the affection, Randi was always one for such intimate gestures. Gathering herself up Evie headed for her first class. Architecture was one of her favorite classes by far, not only was it her major but there was another Omega in her class. Jeremy was an adorable omega short and tiny like an Omega should be, beautiful to look at with an alluring personality. He was soft spoken and easy going. Jeremy her, and one other Omega whom Evie had yet to meet were the only Omega’s in the college. So Evie was glad when they really hit it off, the stifling feeling of the Alpha’s felt all that much better knowing she had someone like her nearby.

Upon entering the lecture room Evie spotted Jeremy right away, he sat near the back his had on the table and text book propped up like a wall. Evie smiled at her friend, he wasn’t much of a morning person he tended to snooze whenever possible.

“Hey there handsome” Evie nudged Jeremy once she took her seat.

Jeremy jumped like he had been stung.

“Fuck me Eve” Jeremy dragged a hand down his face “Nearly made me piss my pants”

“So vulgar first thing in the morning” Evie laughed lightly.

“I’m vulgar always” Jeremy gave her a wayward smile.

Evie just smiled and nodded in agreement. Evie began flipping through their texting going to where they had left off last. Currently their class was focusing on early Victorian structures, she was looking forward to this class. This was her major after all and she felt she had something to prove, being an Omega she had to work twice as hard to be recognized and she would be recognized and not for her second gender for her talents for her knowledge and for her abilities. 

The professor entered the class soon after Evie had and announced the days chapter of study. The class dragged on Evie viciously taking notes while Jeremy went in and out of sleep. Upon the last few minutes of the class the professor having being fed up with watching Jeremy doze off and off finally took action. He came between Evie and Jeremy slapping his own text down hard. Evie jumped placing a hand over chest while Jeremy bolted upright knocking his chair over in his haste to stand.

“Yes!” He yelled still obviously half a sleep.

“Mr. Hoffman” The professor spoke calmly “Sleeping is not to be done in my class”

Jeremy slowly turned to the much taller man on his left, their professor fir this class as the Alpha teacher known as Mr. Stevens. He was generally a very quiet man, easy going and equally as easy to talk to. He made the omega students feel much more at ease than the normal Alpha and their much more boisterous personalities. Jeremy’s face went a dark red as he removed his gaze from the professor and to look down at his unopen text. 

“You will make it up to me after your classes today, here at 3:15” Mr. Stevens picked up his text and made his way back to the front as the bell buzzed.  
Jeremy made a moan that sounded more like a dying animal as he gathered up his things, he knew eventually this would happen and of course it had to be with only decent teachers they had as omegas. He then felt a gently pat on his back.

“Sleep my friend, at night” Evie let out a chuckle.

“Ha. Ha” Jeremy snorted “I do I’m just, I don’t know always tired lately”

“Not to be all personal but could it be your heat?” Evie chose her words carefully, heats were not a subject most omegas liked to speak about.  
“No, I’m not due for another 5 weeks” Jeremy pulled his newsboy style bag over his head “Maybe it’s the stress, the stress of this school”  
Evie cocked a bow at that.

“Did something happen?” Evie asked.

Jeremy roughly pushed back his heavy blonde bangs clearly feeling frustrated.

“What hasn’t” He almost snarled “All these Alpha’s, they are so overwhelming and always trying to invade my space. I feel like meat they are weighing me and seeing if I’m a good mate, a good fuck”

Evie couldn’t even find a good response for Jeremy’s feelings, it as true all of it. Ever since Omegas were brought into the school the Alpha population seemed to use it as an excuse to find their breeding partner. Omegas were always on guard, they couldn’t travel alone through the halls, the faculty insisted they were in groups with betas as they were safe to the omegas. Even the Omegas dormitory was well secured with officers around the clock, and numerous passcodes to get in and out. In all honesty it was frightening especially with the looming possibility of an Alpha going to far and claiming the omega with a bite. Once that bite was made and Omegas life practically ended, they became the Alphas. It terrified Evie.

“I don’t a fucken Alpha” Jeremy looked like he was ready to cry “I don’t want what they offer, it isn’t a life, we become breeding stock to them”

Evie could see the omega beginning to breath heavier, faster, a panic attack as coming on.

“Hey, hey you don’t have to have one no one said you did” Evie took Jeremy’s face in her hands.

Jeremy was small, like he was made to be. He stood only maybe an inch or two taller than Evie. Evie smiled as reassuring as she could at her fellow omega. Jeremy with misty eyes smiled back at his friend, Evie was a special girl to him. Ever since she started school she was on the radar for almost every Alpha and mostly that asshole Adam. Yet even though she was harassed as much possibly even more considering Adam, she showed nothing but a smile. She was an anchor, a support to him, she was one of the few reasons Jeremy continued with his education.

“Yea…” Jeremy breathed “Yea, your right. I’m sorry I’ve just been really wound up this last week or so”

“Go back to the dormitory I’ll let Miss. Bishop know your ill and she will excuse you” Evie released her friends face.

“But” Jeremy began “Just go sleep and come back to see Mr. Stevens after 3, you won’t do yourself any good being burnt out”

Jeremy just nodded. She was right, he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate or achieve much for the day when he felt like this.  
Evie waved off her friend as he got another beta student to walk him back, and she was now left alone. She found herself standing by herself in the large halls of the campus, the other students and faculty had made their way to the next lesson. The emptiness gave her a shudder, omegas weren’t suppose to be alone. The warning resonating in her head as she quickly made her way through the halls towards the west wing of the school. Her next lesson was design, then lunch, then study hall. She clutched her books tightly as her quick walk soon turned into a run, she felt so vulnerable in the open like this, like prey for a predator. Evie sprinted up the stairs her class being on the second floor. Once on the second floor, she spotted the classroom’s bright green painted door just a few doors down. Evie had always liked that the design class always rotated door colours every year. Just a few more feet she thought when she was grabbed roughly from behind. Evie was jerked backwards dropping her books in the process. Whom ever grabbed her had her by her backpack and was slowly dragging her towards them. Evie felt her throat run dry, and her skin prickle with fear. The smell invaded her senses and it wasn’t a Beta or Omega behind her. Evie jerked herself free of the Alpha and spun to face him. Adam stood behind her, a smug grin plastered on his handsome face.

“Why?...” Evie trailed off trying to see around him if he was alone or not.

He was alone.

“I didn’t want to wait for lunch” He answered.

Evie felt that shudder run through her again. ‘Omegas shouldn’t walk alone’ She felt so stupid at that moment. In her concern for her fellow Omega and finding him a suitable chaperone she didn’t even consider herself. She really should have considered herself. 

“Your alone” Adam took a step forward closing the space between them “Isn’t the number one rule for you omegas to travel in groups” He was laughing now.

Evie moved back with each step Adam took towards her, until her foot kicked her long forgotten books. She stumbled for a moment before regaining her composure, her eyes flashed back to Adam whom had his hand out as if ready to catch her.

“I am” Evie spoke softly her eyes still on his lingering hand.

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous?” Adam’s voice dropped an octave, his eyes narrowing at Evie.

“M-my class is right there and I’m already late Adam so if you excuse me” Evie dropped down to crouch to quickly gather her books.  
She could smell the Alpha, the secretion of his pheromones dripping off his body in waves. She felt almost paralyzed by the amount that Adam let off. He was trying to dominate her, trying to use their basic instincts as Alpha and Omega to show her he was boss. It as such a hard thing for an Omega to reject this sort of influence, their bodies screamed for submission, for their Alpha. 

Evie then did what most would find shocking and not only because she as an Omega but because of the sheer defiance it was to an Alpha. Evie gulped in some hair and held her breath as she picked up the last of her books and spun towards her class. Once she was out of the pheromones grasp Evie let herself breath again. She looked back at the gaping Adam.

“Thank you for your concern Adam but as you can see I’m alright” She smiled that smile and waved off the Alpha before darting into the room.


	2. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam continues his pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not the most exciting, it mostly gives a little more background but sets us up for the rest of the story. I apologize for the late update life has been crazy, as I'm sure it is for many of you. So I say this isn't beta read if there are errors my apologies now I do try. Don't forget a kudos if you like it! Keeps me inspired lol also mind the tags some maybe be easily triggered.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Chapter 2

Adam

Adam slammed his lunch tray onto the table his anger evident. To his left sat two other young Alpha’s they both eyed Adam with uncertainty, being Alpha’s themselves it didn’t stop them from recognizing Adam’s much more dominant aura. Adam was the elite of the elite, he came from a long line of strong Alpha blooded males and females a like. His mother was an Alpha, his father was an Alpha and he had two older sisters that were Alphas. There was only one Omega in his family tree and that was his mother’s mom his grandmother. Then maybe the few cousins that were betas. His grandmother was an angel, she was the epitome of perfect Omega and Adam has always desired that. After the second semester had begun and he was told a new Omega had enrolled Adam didn’t think much of it, at least until he had met the beautiful curvy blonde, and her scent oh her sweet, sweet scent. Adam spent the next few weeks scaring off any other possible suitors to the Omega, he had claimed her and soon he would mark that lovely milky white neck of hers and take what was rightfully his as an Alpha. Not just an Alpha an Alpha elite. However the little woman was proving this to be much more of a challenge than he had figured or really cared for  
.  
“Hey there bud” The nearest alpha spoke “Bad day?”

Adam side eyed the other Alpha. His name was Brett and generally a decent guy Adam liked Brett. The smaller Alpha beside Brett was Taylor, Taylor was small and soft spoken for an Alpha he took on the qualities of a Beta more so than an Alpha. Adam took this as sign of weakness in the other Alpha.

“Evie” Adam snarled before picking at his burger “That damn Omega and her independent bullshit”

Brett chuckled at his friends annoyance. He enjoyed watching the great Adam struggle, was about damn time something didn’t come easy.

“Randi get in your way?” Brett took a chug of his coke.

“Fuck Randi” Adam now nearly tossed his tray across the table “Fuck Randi and her bullshit, she knows I want Evie she damn well knows yet there she is, lurking behind her all the time”

“Why don’t you leave Evie alone then?” Taylor spoke up his voice so quiet it was almost unheard.

Adam’s face almost when purple with the rage he felt at the very notion of letting Evie slip through his fingers. He leaned over the table and glared at the timid Taylor.

“Fuck you too Taylor” Adam spat “I’m not going to be denied what I want because she thinks she doesn’t need an alpha or whatever she’s a stupid omega what does she know”

“You’re a scary son of a bitch you know that?” Brett spoke up “I pity that poor girl”  
Adam laughed at that. She would end up with everything an Omega could need or want if she just didn’t put up such a fuss.  
“That law” Adam started quietly “The one where Omega’s will soon have the right to deny a marking…when is that effective?”

“What?” Brett almost shouted.

“Shut the fuck up and answer me” Adam pinched Brett hard on the arm.

“Ouch” Brett hissed “I’m not sure man, it’s still being considered before official approval”

“Is that what your old man said?” Adam pressed.

“Yea it’s really controversial right now…dad said even though the Alpha’s are against it they also can’t ignore the Omega rights activists and the hoopla they are making over such a barbaric act” Brett rubbed his arm.

“So right now it’s still legal?” Adam looked thoughtful.

“Are you seriously considering marking her against her will?” Taylor found his voice again. 

Adam leaned back in his chair “Why not?” 

“It’s like rape dude” Taylor was horrified.

“She’s an Omega…it’s not rape when I’m her mate” Adam grinned “Besides Alpha’s have been doing this for years, its still legal and acceptable”

“Really scary” Brett finished his coke.

Adam finally spotted Evie with Randi coming into the café. Adam felt his ears burn in anger at the sight. He needed to mark Evie and he needed to do it now. It would be an absolute embarrassment if that Randi took Evie first, especially the way he had been dropping pheromones around and on the Omega. He was slowly marking his territory and he wouldn’t allow another to mark over him. This was his chosen mate and Adam didn’t share.

He couldn’t really tell you when he knew Evie was the one, it just happened one day. Her scent hit him in the halls and like that she became his tunnel vision. Alphas are said to know their mate long before even their mates know. A mixture of instincts, emotional connection, lust and desire. Once they are affected by their mates it eats away at them until that bond is made. Adam could feel his body itch with the need, the need to bite her, to hold her, to love her. He wished so much during this point in his life that his Alpha needs weren’t so sharp, that he didn’t feel this so much sooner than his fated one.  
Evie avoided him like the plague, the fear easy to read on her face. She wanted nothing to do with the Alpha. Adam didn’t want to scare her, he didn’t mean to force himself either…but he was starting to feel out of control of his Alpha needs, and he had become more dominate in his intentions with the little Omega. Adam hated more the way he became when it came to the blonde, vicious, mean, tempered. Adam was always brash man, but with Evie he was so much darker. He just couldn’t handle the idea of another touching her, fuck another even looking at her. This he knew turned Evie away all the more. Bret wasn’t wrong he can be a scary son of a bitch, but it was for all the right reasons…right?

Evie sat at the table almost directly across from Adam and his cronies as he called them. She could feel his eyes on his back, it almost burned how hard he stared. Adam stared with no reservations, he didn’t care who saw him stare. That scared Evie even more. She acted so tough around him, like nothing swayed her. That though was all such a farce, his mere presence made her toes curl. And not in a all bad way. Adam carried himself so high as an Alpha and Evie couldn’t say weather it was strictly their Alpha Omega counter parts, or if she was actually swayed by the man. She needed to stay away from him, her safety as an Omega counted on it. Evie promised herself she would not be claimed until her fated came along and even then she wanted finish school make something of herself first. Every Omega has a fated one, every Alpha has a fated one. It sounded romantic, fairy tale like in a way, and maybe for some it was but for Evie it was scary and daunting. Alphas we not the type to give their fated Omegas a lot of leash to live. Most were so carnal about their mates they hardly allowed them out with out them or Beta to accompany them. Evie felt the derogation at the thought of being like a pet. 

“Soooo Traxx is having a re-opening party after the month long renovations we should check it out” Randi spoke idly as she popped a fry into her mouth “Bring that cutie friend of yours what’s his name… Jeremy?” 

Evie’s brows knitted at that.

“I don’t know if he would be up for that really” Evie cracked her sprite with a loud hiss “He had kind of an episode today”

“An episode?” Randi questioned.

“Just Omega stuff” Evie laughed it off “The alphas in this school no offence just kinda overwhelm him ya know?”

Randi nodded slowly in her understanding “No I get you, I can’t imagine what being one of the only two Omegas in this university would be like.

Evie smiled up at Randi. Randi was one of those just downright good people. Thoughtful, sweet, funny, and she NEVER dropped her pheromones at an Omega for dominate purposes. Like nearly every other Alpha did when they encountered an Omega, even a Beta at times. Randi treated Evie from day one as an equal, as a friend. Evie couldn’t have appreciated anything more. It made her feel normal…well as normal as an Omegas life can get.

“But I’d like to go” Evie perked up.

Another thing she had promised herself, she wouldn’t stop living because of her second gender. The Traxx was an exceptionally popular club in the city, and luckily for the University goers it was only two blocks away from the dorms. Evie had never been to any sort of bar, or night club she had lived a very sheltered life as to keep her safe. This would be a first and a most welcomed first. This was her time to find herself, to explore who she really was not just an omega.

“Really?” Randi’s face lit right up.

“Yes I’ve never done anything like that before, it should be fun I’d like-“ Evie was stopped suddenly when felt a hand drag along her shoulder. She instantly felt chilled.

Randi’s eyes darkened as they narrowed in on the man behind Evie.

“Go away Adam” Randi snorted.

Please just go away, please go away, please go away, please go away. Evie mentally chanted fear giving the taste of bile rising in the back of her throat.

He didn’t go away.

Adam leaned down his nose brushing against her ear. He took in her sweet, vanilla and caramel scent. He brought his other hand up to her other shoulder, there held the omega in place.

“Going to the Traxx?” His voice was deep and almost rumbled against Evie’s ear.

“Why you wanna come spoil our fun?” Randi was now going to stand.

The tension was palpable, if they were wolves Evie was sure there would be teeth bared.

Adam rose from his hunched over position behind Evie, he scrunched up his nose in disgust towards the raven haired woman. He really could care less for the female Alpha. 

“Of course not I want to have a little fun” Adam gave Evie’s shoulders a squeeze “Who doesn’t like a little fun?”

Randi could see the way Adams hands began to massage Evie’s shoulders, and smell the pheromones he had began to release. Randi felt her stomach clench, Adam was scenting her, he really had ever intention of courting the sweet Omega she had made such good friends with. Randi wanted nothing more than to reach over and knock Adam on his ass, however she noted something else about the Alpha. The way he released his pheromones, even down to way her stood over her Adam was courting like he was courting a marriage prospect, one to bond with. Alpha’s regardless of being called wild and animalistic did have a specific protocol when it came to their ‘mate’ their forever one. It as in that horrifying moment Randi realized Adam wasn’t just looking for a good time, Adam was marking his territory. Poor Evie didn’t have a clue.

Randi had just opened her mouth when the other to Alpha’s joined them.

“Randi you sexy babe you!” Brett spoke absurdly loudly.

“Brett” Randi made a gagging sound.

“Why are you so mean?” Brett stuck out his lip in a pout.

“I don’t like you” Randi was straight to the point.

Taylor laughed at that.

“Pretty simple there Brett” Taylor spoke in that sweet soft voice of his.

Randi couldn’t say anything negative about Taylor, Taylor was a rather charming sweet alpha. Exceptionally rare find in the Alpha gender.

“Whatever I know I’m awesome” Brett was not one to be discouraged, one of his few charming qualities.

“Mmm” Randi hummed before turning her attention back to Adam whom was still pouring his scent all over the omega.

Randi had never felt more conflicted than she did at that moment. In the world of Alpha’s there were rules, there were certain ways to go about things. When an Alpha found they’re fated pair they had a way to go about it, and one of those first things was to scent their intended. This was to ward off others. After the scenting the Alpha would move on to the next stage of courting, this was usually done by requesting a family get together and present to the omegas parents their desire to bond with the omega. Then…well then the Alpha with claim their omega. Now that as firstly brought into the picture many years ago. Today with omega rights coming into play things were different, there wasn’t a structure like their used to be. In actuality most Alphas had began to panic they would not have the right to their omega and had begun to claim before they properly courted the omega. Not that the omega was ever really given a choice, but at the very least the omega had the opportunity to adjust to their new mate, to get to know their Alpha. 

In accordance with the basic unspoken alpha law, when an alpha has identified their fated no other alpha could interfere. This was the alphas right to that omega, that omega was their intended their forever and no one could stop what was bred into them from birth. 

Randi felt her face flush in anger, she loved Evie, maybe not in a romantic light but she loved her and to know her fated was such a beast of a man made her literally ill. Randi was even more anger she hadn’t noticed this before, Adam had been dropping his scent everywhere around Evie, but she had just chopped that up to him being a dick. She wanted to badly to protect her friend.

“Why don’t we all go together?” Brett dropped himself into the seat next to Evie “It can be fun if we just get along eh?”

“Yea lets go together” Adam’s lip curled into a dark smile “I want to get to know you a little better”

Evie could feel that chilled feeling press down her back as Adam continued his massage on his shoulders. His right hand slowly then came down her arm stopping just above her elbow. Evie could feel a need to run crawl at her, like little danger signals going off with every touch Adam made.

“S-sure” Evie licked her lips “It’ll be fun all of us right Randi?”

Randi looked down at Evie her amber coloured orbs begged her to say she would come, begged to stay by her side.

“Of course” Randi forced a smile.

“Great!” Adam exclaimed as he clapped his hands loudly together.

Evie nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the clap and the Alpha suddenly releasing her. 

“I’ll come by your dorms around 8?” Adam rounded Evie’s table to he stood on the other side.

“Umm, yes I’ll be there” Evie tried to look away from the alpha.

“See you two then” That same dark smile crossed Adam’s face.

He and the other two left the women to their lunch not another word said.


End file.
